Blaze the red Glaceon
by KittehPOWAH
Summary: Blaze is a red Glaceon with a love of adventures. Unfortunately, her adventures just get her into trouble. Part one of the Fire and Ice series. Reviews appreciated like all stories.
1. A story to tell

Three young Pokémon sat down in front of a larger, older Pokémon (not that she was fat, but since she is older, she is most likely bigger) while she sat on an antique chair, admiring the design while picking up a book that was bigger than she was (the kids were astounded by this amazing process, though it lasted a few minutes) and placed it on a table in front of her, so she may read it properly. "Now," she said in a voice that seemed much younger voice, despite her years, "it's amazing how you are interested in this story. It starts before your grandparents were born..." Her voice trailed for a few minutes, apparently lost in thought, before a "Hey lady!" was thrust her way and she snapped out of it. "The story of Blaze is a fantastic one, as she is a fantastic person."

"Excuse me ma'am," one of the kids suddenly stood up, "but can I have a cookie?"

The other kids stood up too. "I want a cookie!"

"Me too!"

The old Pikachu got up and went to the pile of cookies on a table nearby and got four out. Three for them, one for me, she thought with a grin. She gave the kids their cookies and they sat down again, eating hers. "So," she said when they were finished with their cookies, "are you ready to hear the story of-"

"I have to go to the BATHROOM," one of the kids cried out suddenly. This one was a Chikorita with an autumn-colored leaf on her head even though it's the middle of spring. "It just is natural," she said when asked about it. She was reluctant at first to come here but her wealthy family "convinced" her to come anyway.

"It's down the hall and to the left," the Pikachu explained. She sat there as the Chikorita left for the bathroom. It took a few long minutes before she returned. Pikachu stared at everyone, waiting for them to make another interruption, but they remained quiet. "Everyone ready," she asked, "or do you need something?" When no one answered, she bent down closer to the book. "Okay then. This is the story of Blaze the Glaceon."

"Excuse me," said one of the kids, a blue Buizel, "but why is she called Blaze if she's a Glaceon?"

"An excellent question," Pikachu replied, "she is, in fact, a red Glaceon with the ability to use fire attacks."

"Wow," said the last kid, a dark green Eevee, "I want to be just like her."

"A lot of kids have said that. Anyway, we got a long story ahead of us." Pikachu cleared her throat, "this is the story of Blaze the red Glaceon…"


	2. End of the World

Author's note: This story has been in the making for 4 years. It is based off a role-play me and a friend did. If there are any references to things that you see, they were my friend's ideas, not mine.

"Blaze! Get up Blaze!" An alarm and screaming woke Blaze from her sleep. She got up and stretched her legs, yawning. She was alerted by an explosion outside her small home. Blaze turned around and came face to face with her brother Umbfall.

"Blaze! Stop messing around. We got to get out of here!" he said. Umbfall, Umb for short, is an umbreon with dark, almost completely black fur, and dark blue rings. He had shaggy head fur, naturally untidy, with a somewhat fluffy tail. His ears keep twitching uncontrollably and his eyes are wide with terror.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked curiously.

Umb nearly screamed in her face. "The planet is falling apart!" He ran outside, with Blaze right behind him. "Just stay with me and we'll be okay. We have to get to the emergency escape ships." They started running and Blaze took one last look at the place that she used to call home.

Blaze kept on running beside Umb, hoping that he'll lead her there safely. Then she noticed something. "Where are the others?"

Umb froze. "Well… they sorta… left already…"

Blaze nearly had a panic attack. "They abandoned us?"

"No, they left me in charge to get you to safety." Umb explained. They kept going towards the ships when they saw a stampede of other Pokémon run in front of them. When they had past, the two followed them then stopped. They saw Frost alone.

Frost is Blaze's little sister. She is a young leafeon with light blue fur. Her leaves are a slightly darker shade but are still light blue. "H-have you seen mom or dad?" she asked nervously.

"They aren't with you?" Umb sounded nervous as well. "Well, we better get going. Come on Frost."

Frost joined them and they continued to the ships.

Blaze thought she felt the ground shake. Her suspicions were confirmed when the ground shook violently and cracks opened up, revealing a glowing red light from inside. Blaze took a peek in there and nearly screamed. The magma from the planets mantle was coming up. "Lava!" The other two looked down too.

"Yup." Umb said. "That is definitely lava. Run!" The three ran for their lives as the ground behind them exploded into a mass of burning rock and gushing lava. The resulting wave of lave headed straight for them and they ran as fast as they could.

"Look over there! It's the ships!" Umb called out to them. They made a beeline for them and made it just in time. Umb called to the captain. "We gotta go now!"

The engine started up and the ship took off just as the lava reached them. As they left the planet's atmosphere, Blaze saw the surface crumble even more before finally blowing up. Both Blaze and Frost started crying. Umb sighed in relief that his sisters were okay and stared at the stars as they flew on past.


	3. Space and Big Rocks

Blaze slowly made her way to her cabin. "Who could have done this?" She kept asking herself the same question. It wasn't right. She had been beside herself with grief at the fact that she'll never see her home again. Passing a window, she saw the empty soul-sucking darkness of space and thought she saw a rock. "What's a rock doing out in space?"

Her sister, Frost, who was behind her, also looked out the window. "I think they're called asteroids." The two looked at each other. "Are they dangerous?" Neither Frost nor Blaze knew the answer to that question. "Maybe Umb knows."

The two headed for Umb's room, to find that he wasn't there. "Where do you think he went?" They passed by another pokémon and asked. "Have you seen our brother Umb anywhere?"

The pokémon paused for a moment and pointed towards a door. "He's on the bridge." After saying thank you to him, Frost and Blaze went through the door.

The bridge was a big place. There were Pokémon everywhere conversing and controlling the ship. She noticed her brother with someone who looked like he had a lot of authority. Probably the captain, she thought. She then noticed he was arguing with him.

"Listen, I'm the captain of a civilian rescue ship. I can't go there! It's too dangerous!" The captain yelled.

"We were told we had to go there! We have no choice!" Umb shouted back.

"I'm not going to Pokéarth and that's final!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

At this point they were gathering a crowd. "It's important! At least drop us off there."

"…"

"Please?"

"Okay, but I'm telling you its suicide against your freedom." The captain finally agreed and started blabbering to the other people. Blaze didn't hear it and went over to Umb.

"Hey, Umb? I have a question." Umb jumped up in surprise when she called his name. "Oh, sorry, did I scare you?"

"N-no, you just startled me. Was that your question?"

Blaze laughed a bit. "No silly. Are big space rocks asteroids?"

"Yes, why? Did you see one?" Umb sounded curious and nervous at the same time.

"Yes. Are they dangerous?" Blaze sounded nervous this time.

"Y-yes… Th-they are. Where did you find one?"

"Over there." She pointed in the direction of the place where she saw the rocks. "But now they're in front of us too."

Umb looked towards the window on the bridge. There were indeed asteroids around them, but there are many of them. A banging sound and the ship's shakiness confirm that they hit one. "Captain! We have to get out of-" He was cut off when he saw there was no one in the bridge but him, Blaze, and Frost. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a… body? Looking around some more, he saw more bodies. Umb gasped when he saw the Captains lifeless body lying in the center, next to a dark shadow figure. "Oh no…"

Blaze saw the figure and the bodies. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. But that wasn't the only problem. The cold empty soul-sucking darkness of space was getting crowded. There were big space rocks everywhere, threatening to engulf the small ship. She knew she had to do something. Umb and the shadow were having a stare down. Without thinking, she grabbed the wheel and started to maneuver around the asteroids. "I'm pretty good at this." She jumped when a shadowy claw nearly struck her head, but missed, thanks to Umb. She could see that Umb was defending her, blocking every attack that was aimed at her. Frost came up behind it and jumped on it, grabbing its neck. The creature grabbed her and threw her into Umb. "I have to do something." She pressed a button and the ship suddenly jerked to a standstill. The force blew the figure threw the window and impaled it on a passing asteroid. Suddenly, another problem emerged. The ship was getting vented of its artificial atmosphere. She saw a flashing button and pressed it. The window section closed up, fixing the problem. She breathed a sigh of relief that her siblings were okay and got out of the asteroid field.

Authors note: What do you think? This wasn't in the roleplay. I came up with this myself.

Please review on my progress!


	4. Crash

Chapter 4

Blaze sighed. She sighed again. And again. She lost count of how many times she sighed in relief over the fact that she survived such a horrifying encounter with the shadowy beast. Umb believes that that the shadow purposefully attacked the ship in order to eliminate any survivors. Blaze wondered how someone could even think so extremely. He said there was a chance that someone wanted the planet and its inhabitants gone. Maybe to eliminate witnesses. Maybe to eliminate threats. That's what scared her.

"Are you saying someone is saying were a threat? What are we threatening? How can we threaten anyone? The person that was being threatened by us blew up our planet! We need to run as far away as possi-"She was cut off by a paw on her mouth.

"Too many questions, not enough answers." Umb said sternly. "Think about it for a bit."

Blaze thought about it. It somehow made sense. Why else would there be shadows attacking an evacuation ship? It's quite complicated for someone to do it if there is no reason. The fact that they were going to Pokearth doesn't help either. There must be a reason for all this. Her thoughts were interrupted by Frost's complaining.

"How much longer?" She sounded bored. "I'm bored." Correction, she is bored. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, were there." Umb's voice sounded behind them. She turned around to view the planet. It looked so much like their planet. Blue skies, green land masses, with everything else too. Blaze realized something. They were on autopilot, but can it land? Umb seemed to realize this too, becaused he started acting nervous.

"Finally!" Frost's cheerful voice sounded behind her. "Let's land this thing and celebrate."

"Uh, yeah. We can't do that. The autopilot can't do a landing."

"Can you land this thing?" Frost asked curiously. The planet's surface was getting closer.

"Yeah, sure. It just means stop flying, right?"

Blaze panicked. "Were gonna crash!"

Umb grabbed her. "Calm down." He then let her go and went to the ships intercom. "Everyone, we are going to do a crash landing. Brace for impact!"

A voice sounded back. "I still haven't got my peanuts."

Blaze took a deep breath.

"Impact in ten seconds."

Blaze looked around. The others were scared too.

"Eight seconds!"

"Still no peanuts!"

"Six!"

Blaze grabbed Frost held her close on her left side. Her light blue fur felt soft on her side.

"Four!"

"I demand peanuts! And maybe some cookies!"

"Two seconds!"

Blaze closed her eyes.

"Ze-"

There was a loud crash. A burning pain struck Blaze's right side and she blacked out.

Two humans were walking down a forest path. Out of all the people in the world, they were the only ones to see the fiery ball of fiery fire. The older one, named Kyle, was exited to meet real aliens, while the smaller one, Mark, was less than excited and exhausted as well. "Can't we rest? I feel like we have been traveling for days."

Kyle groaned. Not again. "It's only been five hours. Now come on. We're almost there."

Kyle wanted to meet these aliens badly, if any were left alive. After all, it was a fiery ball of fiery fire that came down, not a well controlled descent like those on TV. His ex-girlfriend claimed to have been abducted by said aliens. Well… she's single now.

"Can't we rest for a bit? I'm so tired!" Marks tired groan came from behind.

"We can't stop now. We are there already. See?" Kyle said happily. Mark ran over and saw for himself. There was a large crater in front of them. They saw in the center stood a large craft in a cylindrical shape. Obvious wings, though crumpled, were lying on the sides, and the ships bridge was at the front. There were boosters in the back, resembling a modern space shuttle. Maybe they weren't so advanced. At least they should have installed parachutes. As if on cue, a parachute deployed in the back, scaring Mark and making him fall into the crater. Kyle quickly caught up to him. "Wait for me next time to wanna slide down a hill."

"Sorry, I'll make sure to push you in first next time." Said a sarcastic Mark. They laughed. "Well, we might as well check it out, now that were down here."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kyle helped him up. He handed his friend a flashlight and a walkie talkie. "We'll split up. You go one way, I'll go the other. We'll let each other know if we find something-or someone- interesting. Okay?"

"Alright. Let's go." The entered the ship through an open door. The inside was dark. The walls were blue and white with strange markings all over the place. It had a foreboding aura inside, like something dark was here. He pushed that thought aside and ventured in. Sparks of many colors randomly shot out from broken wires. Kyle went towards the front while Mark went to the rear.

Blaze felt pain. A lot of pain. It was all over her. Mainly on her right side. All the pain made it hard to think. She struggled to remember the crash that just took place. She wondered whether the others were okay. She smelled blood. Whose blood? She gasped. It was her blood. Her sister's comforting presence was next to her. That made her feel better. But what about Umb? She tried looking around but the extreme pain came back. She screamed in pain. A clattering noise was heard, then another one. Finally, Umb showed up with a first aid kit. "Blaze! You're awake. Where does it hurt? I'll make it feel better."

"Right side. Hurry, its bleeding."

Umb felt around the right side of blaze. When he found the sore spot, she screamed again. Another clattering noise.

You have a bad cut all over the right side of your body. I have no bandages, but I can stop the bleeding with this. He carefully spread some smooth and cold liquid over her right side cut. The bleeding stopped, though it still hurt.

"What about frost? Is she okay?" Blaze asked.

"Compared to you, her injuries aren't that severe." Umb explained.

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take over.


	5. Aftermath

Kyle heard a scream. It sounded bad, like someone was in pain. He stumbled over a piece of metal and fell. He got up and switched on his walkie-talkie. "I heard a scream."

"A scream, are you sure?" Marks voice sounded back.

"Positive. It sounded like someone survived the impact. It didn't sound human though."

"Dur. Of course it didn't. This is an alien spaceship. Our job is to stop the invasion and save our beloved planet. Hurry up and find that alien or we're all doomed."

"Okay. I'll find the alien." He turned off the walkie-talkie. Something didn't seem right about that alien's scream though. It sounded almost like a pokémon's scream. There would be only one way to find out. He shined the flashlight in the direction of the scream. Nothing over there. He walked for a bit, and then heard another scream. It was louder, and scared him again. He tripped and fell over a pipe. After getting back up, he found the door to the bridge. Peering through the window, he saw three Pokémon. These had to be the aliens. They didn't look anything like Pokémon that he had seen. The red one, he believed was a Glaceon. The blue one was probably a leafeon. The last one he was sure was an umbreon. So if the aliens are Pokémon, then that means they came from a different world. Maybe their smarter than normal Pokémon. He opened the door and almost immediately the umbreon jumped up and started growling. He realized the umbreon wanted a fight. Kyle pulled out a pokeball and threw it, releasing a blastoise.

Umb groaned. The last thing he wanted was a fight. The first thing the blastoise did was launch a hydro pump at him. Umb quickly dodged. The blastoise turned his head toward Blaze. Umb shuddered as he realized what the blastoise was about to do. He jumped in the way as it fired another hydro pump, hitting him in the side of the head, the impact throwing him out the window. He regained his bearings and jumped back in to see the human male pick up Blaze while his blastoise picked up Frost. He growled. "Get your filthy hands off them!"

Kyle turned to his blastoise. "Keep it busy, please." The blastoise nodded and attacked the umbreon. Kyle turned on his walkie-talkie. "I found some injured Pokémon. I'm leaving."

"Okay, I found one too. It apparently wanted peanuts. It is a vaporeon, what's yours?"

"I have a Glaceon and leafeon." He turned off the walkie-talkie. He then took out his cell phone and called the Pokémon center. A few minutes later an ambulance showed up.

Umb heard the sirens of the ambulance. The blastoise took advantage of his ignorance and blasted him into a closet. His head hit a wall and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the blastoise locking the door.

Kyle thought he heard a thud but when he turned around, he saw only his blastoise, holding the hurt leafeon. "Where did the umbreon go?" The blastoise shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it must have run off. Good job blastoise." The two ran out of the spaceship and found Mark already outside, talking to the nurse. The Pokémon he found, apparently a vaporeon, was in his hands, still eating his peanuts. "Why is it eating peanuts again?"

"I don't know, it was hungry, I guess." Mark shrugged.

The nurse beckoned them to her. "What do you know about them?"

"I know that the Glaceon has a bad cut on its side."

"And their coloring? What is up with that?" The nurse seemed to want to squeeze all available information out of them.

"Their aliens. They came from outer space. The strange thing is, their behavior is similar to normal Pokémon."

"Is this all?"

"There was an umbreon. It was the only one in fighting condition. I guess it ran off."

"I see. That is all."

Kyle was curious about the way the nurse was curious about the alien Pokémon. They usually didn't ask many questions other than how did it happen. The fact that her Pokémon was looking at him suspiciously didn't help ease his nerves. He got in the ambulance and they drove off. When they got to the Pokémon center, the nurse told him to stay, while they treated the Pokémon. "Were taking the Glaceon to the emergency entrance." The nurse told him. After what seemed like hours, he went inside. The standard music was playing inside, and the standard nurse was at the counter. Kyle went over to the nurse.

"Hey, how are the Pokémon that came in a few hours ago doing?"

"Oh their doing fine. The leafeon and vaporeon are recovering."

"What about the Glaceon?"

"What Glaceon?"

"The one that came in through the side entrance."

"We have no side entrance."

"Then what happened to the Glaceon?" Then he realized what happened. That was no nurse; that was a Pokémon thief. "I have to go."

Blaze woke in a solid white room. The only things in it were a bed, which she was laying on, and a door. The injury on her side was bandaged and no longer hurt. Blaze stood up and walked to the door. There was no handle on it, but there was a button. The button, however, was higher than she could normally reach. After a few seconds of thinking, she got back on the bed and jumped to the wall, pressing the button. The door opened slowly, revealing a hallway and a hypno. It was wearing a scientist coat. She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Where am I?"

The hypno said nothing, but instead raised his pendulum and swung it back and forth. "Don't worry, you are among friends. We only want to help you."

Blaze couldn't resist the mental pull. She found herself getting drowsy. She murmured unconsciously. "Don't worry… among friends…"

Hypno laughed silently at the newest catch. A Glaceon, a lovely prize. This will make a great new member. "Welcome to team Rocket."

A.N. OH SNAP! WHAT NOW!


	6. 17 years later

A.N. This is a time skip. sorry for the laziness.

It was a lie. It was all a lie! The last 17 years of her life was all controlled by someone else. She made friends, then betrayed them and made them enemies. She found Frost, and then left her for dead. She was even tricked into having a child, and then she abandoned her. All these thoughts ran through Blaze's head as she ran through team Rocket's HQ. A few guards blocked her path, but, thanks to her training, she busted right though. Thanks to her so called "masters," the first 10 years of her life were under close, but uninterrupted normal life. After that, she worked in team Rocket. There was still on thing that bothered her. They said her origins were in a lab. She was the result of an experiment. She doubts that is true, because Frost said otherwise. The problem is that Blaze couldn't remember what she said. The good thing is, the powers she held had been tamed and powered up. The seven years she worked in team Rocket, she was an infiltration specialist and computer hacker. Those skills came naturally to her, and she gained respect. Blaze no longer wanted that respect. She made her way to the top floor where the boss's office was. As she made her way through the hallway, she paused. There was a haunting shadowy figure making its way to the boss's room. There was something about that shadow that she just couldn't figure out. It looked like an altaria somewhat…

Blaze snuck carefully to the door where the shadow phased through. She heard the boss's voice inside. "So, Altaria, you have come for one of my best members."

Altaria chuckled darkly. Blaze opened the door a crack to see it. "Former members, haven't you heard? She's on a rampage, trying to get to you. She's outside that door right now." She has been discovered. Blaze opened the door and walked inside. "See?"

Altaria chucked again, and grinned. "She'll do nicely in my army of dark warriors."

Blaze jumped back. "I'll do no such thing! I've come for him."

The boss got up from his chair. "I think not." He ran to the window and jumped out, unfolding a personal hang glider. Blaze grabbed one off of the wall and jumped after him. She couldn't see him however, and it was a windy day, so the winds carried her to the mountains. Blaze tried to turn away, but the glider slammed into the mountain forcefully, knocking Blaze unconscious. She tumbled down to the bottom.

Meanwhile, a vaporeon running from the base was not satisfied with his origins that they explained to him. He thought they were wrong, but he wasn't sure, because he didn't know them. Maybe, he thought, I should become a super hero. I could save the innocent and defeat evil. There was a possibility of getting a girl or two as well. He chuckled to himself. As he was leaving the base he saw another Pokémon on the ground. It was a Glaceon. He ran over to her. She was red, most likely another experiment from those wicked minds at team Rocket. She was unconscious and hurt. He nudged her. "Come on, wake up Miss Glaceon person." She let out a quiet groan. Breathing a sigh of relief, he noticed a cave in the mountains, he picked up the knocked out Glaceon and carried her in. he then got some firewood and berries to camp in the cave.

"Hey, get back here you three!" Far away, another vaporeon was chasing three kids; a mudkip, treeko, and torchic.

"Never! You'll never catch us!" The three said in unison. They continued running around.

"Pika, I need your help!" The red vaporeon called out. A few seconds later, a Pikachu jumped out from a higher tree branch, tackling the three kids. Catchi, the red vaporeon, walked up to the squirming Pokémon. "You're right, I can't catch you. Pika, however, can." She said. The two laughed while the three scowled. Pika straightened the blue party hat on her head. "You can't live without that thing, can you?"

Pika chuckled. "Nope. It's mine, and mine alone." She got off of the kids. "That was fun, now who wants pie?"

The kids jumped up. "Me!"

The shadow, Altaria, watched them walk away. "Yes, eat your pie, for it shall I, altaria, who will be victorious and rule the universe!" She looked at Pika. "And I know just where to start."

A.N. And the true story finally begins. the 6 chapter long prologue is over. Now is the start of the RP and the side story involving Blaze and the mystery vaporeon. Thanks to my RP buddy for providing yet another character for me to use.


End file.
